memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Expedition
The Destiny Expedition is a Starfleet contingent from Icarus Base containing both civilian, Starfleet Marine and Starfleet personnel. In 2381, they were forced to escape to Destiny during the attack on Icarus Base and have made it into their base of operations. Overview The expedition was to explore the planet one day before the battle. The destination examined for viability, the creation and deployment of a proper scientific and military contingent would have followed. However, as a result of the sudden attack and subsequent evacuation of Icarus Base, this plan was never carried through. Instead, the roughly 80 Starfleet and civilian personnel unable to evacuate by ship were forced through the transporter, discovering the Ancient ship Destiny. Because of this, the Destiny expedition currently consists of a mish-mash of random people who are ill-prepared and unqualified for this kind of work. This, in conjunction with the condition of the aged Destiny, causes mere survival for the expedition to be an ever-present and ongoing issue. However, as they have no way home, the crew is forced to make the best of what they have, in the hopes that they will get home sometime. History 2381 During the Battle of Icarus Base and the ensuing evacuation, Dr. Nicholas Rush stopped Sergeant Hunter Riley from transporting to a Federation ship, instead beaming them to an Ancient ship; the Destiny. They discovered that they were stranded, unable to return home at the time, but in possession of a Long-range communication device that allowed them to contact Earth. Upon arriving aboard Destiny, they almost immediately discovered breaches in the ship's hull and a failing life support system. The system was repaired with lime deposits taken from a desert planet. Soon after, power across the entire ship failed, leaving only life support active. The ship dropped out of FTL, its course taking it into a nearby star. Though a habitable planet was within range, the ship's true purpose was to use the star as a fuel source to replenish its reactors. Some time later, the ship's water stores began to rapidly dwindle. Destiny stopped at Hoth so the crew could collect more. While Colonel Everett Young and Lieutenant Matthew Scott went to get water, the expedition discovered that a colony of Dust bugs from the desert planet had come through the gate and were feeding on the water to multiply. They successfully lured the creatures through the gate to Hoth while Scott and Young returned with fresh water. Sgt. Spencer was also discovered hoarding food and water; Young let him off with a warning. The water from Hoth was later discovered to contain a virulent contagion which killed the entire crew in two alternate timelines. Through the use of a Kino sent back in time, the disaster was eventually averted through the use of squiggler venom. A few days later, the International Oversight Advisory proposed a plan that could potentially bring the expedition home. When Young was reluctant to implement it due to the risk of destroying the ship, Colonel David Telford was put in charge, using the communication device to control Young's body. Rush staged an elaborate worst-case scenario to trick Telford into deactivating the communication device. Various simulations run by Eli Wallace determined that actually attempting to enact the plan would be disastrous. Some time later, a team lead by Master Sergeant Ronald Greer found the Destiny interface chair. Young forbade anyone from using it, since other versions had proven to be fatal to the user. However, Jeremy Franklin eventually did, placing him in deep coma. Meanwhile, Greer discovered that Spencer was murdered. An investigation initially pointed to Young as the culprit; though there was no concrete evidence, Young ceded command to Camile Wray. However, Eli discovered that Spencer in fact committed suicide, and Rush framed Young. Young confronted Rush about this on an alien planet, and stranded him when Rush insisted that it would not be the last such conflict between them. A few months after the evacuation of Icarus Base and shortly after Rush was left on the planet by Young, the expedition encountered a hostile alien race after Young had accidentally switched his consciousness with one of them using the communication device. The aliens later showed up and attacked Destiny, successfully managing to board the ship and kidnapping Chloe Armstrong. Young used the communication device to attempt a rescue, but found Rush instead, whom he released from a holding tank. The connection was severed after Rush tried to use a mind probe on the alien body that Young was inhabiting. Rush was able to free Chloe and escape on board an alien fighter. on the Destiny]] Shortly thereafter, the civilian crew, led by Rush and Wray, attempted a mutiny against the Starfleet/Starfleet Marine personnel. Rush was secretly using the mutiny to protect himself, as he had a tracking device implanted in his chest by the aliens and didn't want to risk being killed in an attempt to remove it. Young managed to quell the mutiny and the tracking device was removed without killing Rush. The expedition encountered the aliens once more before they left the sector behind them. After Destiny arrived in the next sector, they had to deal with paranoid hallucinations caused by Alien ticks. 2382-2383 From 2382 to 2383 Destiny continued its journey and facing new threats while on its way to the next sector. By 2383 they had arrived in the new sector. 2384 In 2384, they learned of an impending invasion by the Lucian Alliance. Despite their best efforts, the Alliance successfully boarded Destiny and, after a standoff, managed to seize control. After Dannic, one of the invasion's leaders was killed and due to Rush using the threat of killing him with radiation from the binary pulsar system they were in, the remaining Lucian Alliance forces surrendered and were taken prisoner. As a result of these events, Telford ended up joining the expedition after being freed from the brainwashing that was causing him to be an Alliance spy. Shortly after the invasion, the expedition discovered one of the Seed ships that had been sent out ahead of Destiny, but were forced to abandon it when it was discovered that an unknown alien race was in control of the ship, leaving Telford behind in the process. Around this time, Rush discovered the ship's bridge, but kept it secret from the rest of the crew until he could work out how to control it, enlisting the 'aid' of Chloe Armstrong when it was discovered she was infected by a pathogen from the Nakai which influenced her to act as an unwilling 'spy' while also increasing her intelligence. Rush claims to have discovered that Destiny's original mission was to trace a pattern that the Ancients had discovered in the Cosmic microwave background radiation of the universe, believing it to be a message from some unknown power. With the crew having learned how to control the ship following Rush's discovery of the Destiny Bridge, they investigated a conflict between the Ursini and a fleet of Berzerker drones, only to nearly be killed when Destiny was damaged in the subsequent fight before Telford showed up with the Ursini in the seed ship that he had been trapped on. Having taken Destiny to a star to refuel, the Ursini attempted to use Destiny to destroy the drone Control Ship, only for Destiny to nearly be destroyed before Chloe Armstrong used her connection to the Nakai to call them for help. Having disabled the command ship, the crew were able to reprogram the drones from the first ship to attack the second command ship that tried to attack them, but they were still only able to gain enough time to repair Destiny's shields thanks to the Ursini sacrificing themselves and their seed ship, having learned that their people had been destroyed by the drones during their absence and seeking to atone for bringing the humans into their war. The damage the ship sustained in this confrontation was so serious that the expedition briefly attempted to abandon Destiny by dialing Earth while charging inside a star, but an encounter with a future version of Destiny- thrown back in time when the attempt to dial Earth destabilized the Stargate at the same time as a solar flare occurred- allowed the crew to repair Destiny by salvaging parts from its future self, although Telford was accidentally killed by the future version of Dr. Nicholas Rush for his role in the ship's destruction (The future Rush subsequently committed suicide by remaining in his Destiny as it fell into a star). 2385 By 2385, Colonel Young was replaced by Captain Typhuss James Kira as leader of the expedition. By this year, the Destiny Expedition had not encountered the Nakai for four years, five months and twenty three days. ( ) Following the discovery that Dr. Amanda Perry and Ginn- a quadriplegic scientist and a former member of the Lucian Alliance respectively- had survived the physical death of their bodies as imprints of consciousness in the Long-range communication stones, Dr. Nicholas Rush was able to devise a plan to transfer them into Destiny's database, allowing them to project holographic versions of themselves throughout the ship to communicate with the rest of the crew, while also granting them access to the ship's database. However, the crew were eventually forced to transfer Perry and Ginn into a quarantined section of the database after Perry nearly trapped Rush in a virtual simulation and there was no other way to get him out. After an encounter with the descendants of the alternate Destiny expedition who were sent back in time, the expedition has gained access to the supplies left by their descendants, as well as access to approximately one-third of the Ancient database and the knowledge that the Novus population had harnessed during their years alone. After discovering that the drones were blockading all of the stars in Destiny's path, the crew decided to recharge in a blue giant. In order to do this they abandoned the ship for another Novus colony while Rush, Dr. Lisa Park and Eli Wallace stayed behind to pilot the ship through the star. They succeeded, but Park was flash-blinded. Encounters *Dust bugs *Squiggler *Alien tick *Lucian Alliance *Nakai *Ursini *Alien creature *People of Novus Battles *Battle of Icarus Base *Nakai attack on Destiny *Mutiny on Destiny *Nakai attack in the void *Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny *Drone attack on Destiny *Lucian Alliance attack on Earth *Second Drone attack on Destiny *Drone Blockade of Destiny *''Destiny'' attack on Drones Category:Starfleet units Category:Starfleet expeditions Category:Top secret Federation organizations